


Bride and Groom

by leehyukjames (lepetitjames)



Series: A midnight dream (EXO one shots) [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-07
Updated: 2015-09-07
Packaged: 2018-04-19 12:23:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4746371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lepetitjames/pseuds/leehyukjames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the story of Lu Han and Oh Sehun, it looks like simple childhood wishes can come true.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bride and Groom

**Author's Note:**

> I just want to say that I wrote this story when I was 12. So it is very bad, and I'm sorry :/// idek why I still have it up.

[Scene 1]

I saw him for the first time. I can’t take my eyes off him, he’s too beautiful.I hadn’t ever seen anyone like him. I can feel my mouth hanging wide open.

“Why don’t you say hello to Luhan, sweetheart?” Mommy asks me. His name is Luhan? That’s not a Korean name. Is he Chinese? Just then I hear him talk to his parents. That sounds like Chinese. He must be Chinese, then. His mother whispers something to him. He nods, then comes waddling over to me. He holds out a thin, small hand. He is only eight. And I’m only four.

“Hello. My name is Luhan.” He says in rusty Korean. I almost laugh, but Mommy nudges me to remind me to be polite. “I’m Sehun.” Luhan looks confused for a moment. He toddles over to his parents and whispers something to them. The only words I make out are ‘Sehun’ and something that sounded like “Thehun”. His parents laugh and say something in reply. He nods and comes over. Looking sheepish, he asked me, “Did you say your name was TheHun?”

I shook my head no. “Then what is it?” I don’t know what to say. I can never say the ‘se’ in my name properly. It always comes out wrong. Daddy says that my lisp is cute but I find it annoying. Luckily, Mommy intervenes. “His name is Sehun.” Luhan nods. “Come on, Sehun. Let’s go outside and play.”

I just nod blankly. It’s not really his words I’m listening to, anyway. He takes my tiny hand and leads me into the backyard. That’s how I knew him. We were fast friends, even though he was so many years older than me.

[Scene 2]

“Lulu hyung! Let’s go drink some bubble tea!” I yelled, dragging at his sleeves. Today he’s wearing a long sleeve jacket. It is winter after all. He’s ten. I’m only six. Now he feels like a giant next to me. He laughs at my enthusiasm and carries me into his arms. I begin to struggle lightly.

“You can’t bully me just coz’ I’m younger than you.”

“Who says I can’t? I’m doing it now~!” He piggybacks me to the bubble tea store. Once we arrive I jump off him and burst in to meet the nice shop assistant that always gives me candy. “Hi Jungsu!” Jungsu looks up when he sees me and gives me a little wave. Luhan comes in after me, panting. I’m a fast runner when I want to be. “Why… Why must you be so fast, Sehun-ah?” I just giggle at his exhaustion.

Luhan gives Jungsu a polite smile. “Can I have Taro Milk Tea?” Jungsu nods and turns to me.

“I want chocolate flavour.” Jungsu nods again.

He passes us the drinks and as usual Luhan hyung pays for both of us. Jungsu must be pretty used to us by now. We always buy the same drink and we’re always together. We’re inseparable. I don’t know the meaning of the word, but Mommy always says we are, so I guess we must be.

We walk out sipping our drinks and we walk back to his house. Everyday it’s either his house or my house. Other ten-year olds are staring at us as we walk past. I guess most people his age don’t hang out with six-year old babies. He ignores all of the weird looks and even grabs my hand. “Ignore them, Sehun-ah. They’re just jealous that they don’t have a best friend as cute as you are.”

[3rd Scene]

I’m 10 years old and he’s already fourteen. We’re not as close as we used to be but he still comes over on weekends to hang out with me. My hyung is looking cuter and cuter each day. Most teenagers get more dirty-minded as they grow, but Luhan is growing more and more innocent. I bet I know more than he does about… You know.

It’s a Saturday. My friends asked me to go out but I refused. I’m not missing these days with Luhan for anything. I’ve been awake since 7.30 a.m. just waiting for him. Now it’s already 1.00 p.m. but he hasn’t come yet. I’m not worried though. He will definitely come today. It is my birthday, after all. I wait for hours but he’s still not here. I’m starting to worry. It’s already 5.30p.m. when the bell rings.

Relieved, I run towards the door and open it. Luhan is standing there holding a prettily wrapped parcel the size of a pillow. “I’m so sorry I’m late, Sehun-ah. Something came up.” I shrug and tell him it doesn’t matter. It really doesn’t. All that matters is that he made it! I’m over the moon. I don’t even notice the sad expression on his face. I just drag him in and begin to stuff his face with cake.

“Do you like it? I made it myself!” He laughs and nods. “Of course I do. It’s delicious.” I glow with pride, even though I know he’s just lying to make me feel good. At least he bothers to make me feel good. He tosses me the present. I hesitate. I know it’s rude to open presents in front of the person who gave it to you, but I’m just so eager to open it. He sees this and pats my head. “Just open it, silly.” I eagerly tear open the package to see a large, cute stuffed toy with a big goofy grin on its face. It’s beautiful. But then again, everything he gives me is beautiful. It’s probably because it’s him. If it was anyone else I would probably have thought it cute.

I look over and see him holding up the remaining half of the cake. Once he notices me looking he reaches out and slams the cake into my face. I brush the cake out of my eyes and glare at him playfully. He smiles in a fake innocent way. “I just thought you would like to taste your own cake, Sehun-ah.”

I snort at his reply.

[4th scene]

I’m 13 and he’s 17. I have my own friends and he has his, but we’re still best friends. I’d add the ‘forever’, but it sounds rather cheesy. At least, I think we’re still best friends. Can you be best friends with someone who you hardly meet? I hope you can. All the times we meet he looks at me sadly and I get the feeling he wants to say something, but he never does say it.

Times with him aren’t much fun anymore. He’s really serious and keeps telling me how much I mean to him. Of course I’m touched, but it is rather weird, all the same. It’s 6.30 a.m. “Ring! Ring!” The doorbell has spoken. It’s probably Luhan here to see me. Eager as always I hop off my bed and run towards the door. I burst it open.

“Lulu hyung! You’re here!” I pounce on him to give him a bear hug. I notice he looks rather gloomy. And yes, more gloomy than usual. “Why so sad, hyung?” I ask him, worried. He shakes his head and forces a smile on his face. I guess he’s just stressed about school work. I mustn’t meddle in his affairs anyway. I don’t want to be too nosy. He might get annoyed with me. We just sit in the living room as usual and talk.

He surprises me by telling me that Jungsu was now the leader of a famous band called Super Junior under the stage name Leeteuk. Hmm… That name suits him. He is a special person. “I always liked him,” I commented. Luhan nodded. “I did too. He really is lucky. I want to be a singer too.” I smile. Luhan’s aspiration is to be a singer. For most people their dream is impossible, but my hyung’s voice is like perfection. I love it. Anyone would love it.

He walks closer to me and sits down. “Sehun-ah, you know I love you, right?” Here we go again. I really wonder why he keeps doing this. I love him too, doesn’t he know that? “Of course I know that, hyung. You never fail to remind me.” I couldn’t keep the annoyance out of my voice.

He looks at me, sadder than ever. I feel really guilty. “You know I love you too, hyung.” There was an upwards curl of the sides of his lips. I’m relieved. I don’t like making my hyung feel sad. It’s 8.00 p.m. already. We always talk for this long. He looks at me apologetically. He has to go home now. I don’t like saying goodbye. He heads to the door. Just as he’s about to walk out he turns around to face me. His doe eyes are shining with tears. What is it that’s making my hyung so sad?

“Sehun-ah, I think it’s time you know something.” He’s going to tell me what’s wrong. I hope it’s not anything horribly bad. At least, it should be something I can help him with.”I’m going back to China. I…I’m really sorry.” Something has died in me. I can’t breathe. What does he want me to say? My hyung can’t leave me. I’m nothing without him. I need him. He needs me. We’re not ok if we’re not together.

“But… Hyung… You promised… You said… We’d be together… Forever.”

Tears begin to flow freely out of his eyes. I’ve made him cry. “I’m sorry, Sehun-ah. I’ve talked to my parents. I’ll come back for you… I promise. When you’re old enough we’ll be together again. I’ll be your bride and you’ll be my groom. I swear.” I feel the broken part of me piece itself feebly back together. “When?” He hiccupped a little before whispering, “I don’t know.”

[Last scene]

There’s a twenty-three year old man with rainbow hair sitting alone in a café, talking to someone on the phone. That person is me. “No, Baekhyun. I’ve told you I’m not targeting your boyfriend! Besides, I already have a fiancée.”

I stop talking for a while. Baekhyun asks, “Is it official?” “No, you stupid poodle! It’s not official, but it’s a promise. Blah blah. Have a sexy time with your giraffe, then.”

Baekhyun sounds pissed. “He is not a –“ Then I laugh and with a hasty ‘bye’, hang up.

Suddenly, warm familiar fingers wrap around my waist. Someone rests their chin on my shoulder. The same person walks before me and holds out a chocolate flavoured bubble tea cup. He is holding taro milk flavoured one for himself.

“LUHAN HYUNG! You came back!”

“I told you before, Sehun-ah. I promised you when you were old enough we’d be together forever. ~~Bride~~ Groom and Groom.”

[The end]


End file.
